Slender
by TheExplodingPriest
Summary: Nico told him a thousand times a hiking trip was a bad idea...


**I play wayyy too much slender. But meh, I had this idea and it seemed interesting. XD so I'm gonna write it. This was a shower story in a nutshell. In case you don't know, a shower story is a ground-breaking or crack tastic that comes to a writer while in the shower. Fanservice!Nico is also something that just pops into my head in the shower as well. ;D**

**I apologize for typos, I used my iPod for maybe a little more than half of this, and my laptop just got fixed recently. So yeah, one i picked it back up, I was still getting used to typing on a keyboard again. I missed it. :3**

**Enjoy my insanity. XD**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO BRING A TOWEL-**

* * *

"Percy, You are officially the dumbest fuck I have ever met." Nico Di Angelo snapped bluntly. Percy laughs nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Nico. I didn't think we'd get lost!" he replied. The brunette recieved a smack to the head.

"Let's just keep walking, maybe we'll find our way out." the boy began to strut off, sword in hand. Percy helped and ran to catch up with him.

As they walked, the sky became increasingly darker. The trees loomed overheard, their branches looking like the frail, ghostly fingers of the dead. It oddly comforted Nico, but Percy on the other hand...

Not so much.

Grass crunched beneath their feet. Every now and then they would pass by a long forgotten truck or car, maybe if they where lucky a small building to tell they wheren't just walking in circles. Up ahead, Nico could see something that looked like a bath house.

"This must've been a campgrounds..." he mumbled to himself. His eyes widened when Percy jumped on him and clung to the dark-haired boy.

"OH MY ZEUS WHAT IS THAT-" he exclaimed, pointing up ahead at what looked like a humanoid figure. It was much to tall to be human, sickly pale and wearing what looked like a suit. Strange tentacles moved around behind it. The boys paled.

"Just stare at it...No. Sudden. Moves."

"NO SUDDEN MOVES?! NICO, IT'S NOT A HELL HOUND GODS DAMN IT, IT'S SLENDERMAN AND WE NEED TO RUN FOR OUR LIVES-" Percy screamed into hicompanion'ss ear. Nico winced and groaned softly.

"No. If we show movement, it-"

"DON'T CALL IT AN IT WE'LL MAKE SLENDERMAN ANGRY!-"

"QUIT SCREAMING!" Nico bellowed. His eyes widened. "Oh shit.."

He looked back at the figure and saw it begin to move. It was a slow sort of stalker movement, its long arms dangling at its sides. For a faceless being it was oddly intimidating.

"...Run.." the son of Hades commanded weakly. Percy obeyed and dragged Nico with him, forcing the boy to run faster than he had in his entire life.

They ran but they never seemed to get away. Even if the creature was strolling leisurely- though Nico would call it 'Stalking murderously'-, slenderman was still directly behind them. They screamed in terror.

"WHY DO BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE-" Nico shouted, grabbing Percy's hand. He looked over his shoulder to see the creature still stalking them, Murderously.

"NO IDEA-" Percy replied. They where both praying to the gods that they lived.

"PERCY, IF WE DON'T MAKE IT TELL HALSTON I LOVE HER-"

"Nico, you're an idiot. IF YOU DON'T MAKE I WON'T EITHER-" Percy shouted back. He blinked and stopped. Nico swung back, as he had continued running.

"Tell...Halston...you love her?" he asked dumbly. Nico groaned.

"SLENDERMAN. GAINING."

Percy looked behind him and yelped in fear, beginning to run again; narrowly avoiding the groping hands of Slenderman. Nico decided if he ever needed to, Slenderman would be his best evasive action. At least in the situation that involved him nearly exposing his crush on Percy's little sister.

They continued running, grass crunching under their feet. Soon it appeared that they'd lost him and stopped to catch their breath. They doubled over. The boys breathed heavily, eyes wide with fear and legs aching.

When they realized they where still holding hands though, they immediately released and scooted a few steps away, Nico mumbling 'no homo.'under his breath. Percy laughed nervously. He looked around. They appeared to be alone, in the safety if an X shaped wall. He turned.

A shrill cry of terror sounded and he almost froze. The creature was directly behind then. It was almost like he was smiling. Nico grabbed his terrified friend and stumbled away as quickly as possible. Slenderman had ended up grabbing Nico's shirt. He yelled Amd struggled back, successfully tearing the shirt he was wearing to shreds and nearly strangling himself. Slenderman stepped forward as both boys continued back.

The creatures tentacles writhed and moved About behind it. One wrapped around Nico's wrist and the other Percy's ankle. They struggled to escape his clutches. Percy fell. Nico panicked to himself. His life was beginning to flash before his eyes.

The boys began praying to any god who would listen. They screamed and thrashed and struggled to get away. They fumbled for a dagger or a sword they had on them to try and free themselves. Nico managed to grab a stygeion iron dagger. He severed the tentacles holding him in place and the ones holding Percy. They scrambled away, clothes torn and Nico entirely shirtless with his jacket hanging off one shoulder.

They had bruises where they'd been grabbed. Their legs ached and muscles screamed, lungs weeping for oxygen. They didn't stop running, knowing he would gain in them soon enough. They made it to the bathhouse where they'd first seen him. They ducked inside and crouched, backs against the wall as they walked. They came to a dead ended hall way. The boys couldn't bare going back just yet, so they stayed, crouched in the dark corner with only a flashlight aimed at the doorway. Percy's hands shook as he held it. They whimpered in fear.

Percy's constant mutterings of, 'We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die' wasn't helping either of them one bit. Nico shook from the cold, jumping every time a cricket chirped outside. He was pressed against Percy's side, both for comfort and protection. He wasn't even ashamed this time. They would need each other to survive whatever that thing was.

Thunder boomed outside. This time it was Percy who jumped and grasped Nico's hand tightly. Their palms where clammy and ice-cold. They shook as the tension rose every second they didn't see Slenderman.

"We're going to die here, in the corner of an abandoned lavatory..." Percy murmured grimly. His companion nodded hollowly in agreement.

The oppressive hand of silence fried the dark room once more. The silence felt heavy upon the two and crushed the air out of their lungs, leaving them to pant for breath. Their eyes darted about nervously, driven by fear. Finally, Nico broke the silence.

"We need to find a way out if here..."

"No shit Sherlock."

Nico groaned at Percy's reply. He closed his eyes and beat his face into Percy's shoulder. He froze as soon as he felt breath on the back of his neck. Percy was in front of him, so it couldn't possibly be him. THey hadn't brought anybody with them when they'd left, so that wasnt a possibility. Both boys turned around slowly, eyes wide and lips trembling.

They screamed and shot straight up. Both boys held onto each other for dear life as they walked backwards away from the tall man whom had been positioned behind them. Their backs collided with the wall and Slenderman only grew closer. Nico and PErcy whimpered in unison.

"we're going to die!" Percy hissed into his companions ear. NIco glared at him.

"Stop it, he's walking...This room is huge, and its dark...He doesnt have eyes, he can't possibly see us! if we make a run for the entryway, maybe we can get out, barricade the entrance to the bathhouse with something and then high-tail it outta here..."

"That sounds like a good plan.." the terrified Percy replied. They nodded at each other before grabbing the fallen flashlight and bolting out of the room through the nearby entryway.

Slenderman had been about halfway across the room from them when they'd left. It had indeed been a large room, with its pure white tiled walls and dirty floors. Nico faintly registered blood on one of them next to a piece of paper with a drawing of the creature which followed them. It sent shivers down his spine. He decided not to tell Percy.

Making their way sloppily through the labyrinth of halls, Nico tripped on his shoelace. Percy stopped and looked back at his companion. He could see the long shadow of a tall man on the wall around the corner. He cringed and bent down to help Nico up. His ankle was bent strangely, indicating its injury. They didn't exactly have time for injuries. NIco groaned as he stood. He leaned on percy and they limped away as fast as they could, just as Slenderman rounded the corner.

They dared not look back. Both boys where remotely silent as they ran out of the bathhouse as fast as they could, Nico leaning on Percy with his arm around his neck and Percy with his arm around Nico's waist to help support him. They breathed heavily. They where frozen. Both shivered from fear and the icy winds that blew and chilled the duo to the bone.

They hobbled away from the scene as fat as possible, towards a more heavily wooded area than the clearing the bathhouse was in. Maybe there they would have a bi more coverage, and therefore time to figure a way out. Once away from the bathhouse and a cluster if tree stumps, they hid in a thicket of bushes and vines. The two stayed as quiet as they possibly could, Nico rotating his ankle while Percy peered out through the branches of the thicket.

They where surrounded and pretty well covered by the vines, which formed a sort of top layer over the thick shrubbery. Percy scratched his neck lightly. Both boys where incredibly tense and ready to jump at any second. They breathed shakily in unison with wide eyes and bated Breath. Their hearts raced too fast for them to catch up.

Nico glanced over at his companion. He debated internally weather to speak or not. His thoughts where interrupted as they both froze. They heard a branch crack nearby. Percy pushed Nico down lightly to lay on the forest floor, him laying as well. They waited for the sounds of slow footsteps to pass on. They held there breath for more than a minute, sure that Slenderman would've been able to hear. With Nico injured, they most likely wouldn't have been able to make it out as fast as the firs time he'd caught them.

Percy slowly pulled his hand away from his partner's mouth. They both let out a tense breath in unison. Percy shifted to sit up again, no longer laying atop the younger male. Neither spoke as they confined to sit there in absolute silence for what felt like a thousand eternities.

Nico jumped slightly when thundered boomed again, lightning flashing across the sky. It started to rain on them. It didn't take long to soak through both boys clothes. Nico's jacket clung to his mostly bare chest and the tatters of his torn up shirt, which he was sure still being clutched by Senderman. Percy's forest green shirt clung to his fit frame as well. They shivered from the cold as thunder clapped again.

"Why do things like this keep happening to us?" percy whispered. "Why do the freaky ones always Ty killing us and not somebody else?!"

Nico clamped his hand over Percy's mouth. "Shh. I hear something."

The terse silence around them drove both boys closer together. Any sort of movement would make them jump. Several times Nico heard a rabbit in a nearby brush through the heavy rain and reached for Percy's sword, Riptide, which was stil in his pocket in pen form. Needless to say, Nico did not want to accidentally grab something else of his friend's possession and punching Percy in the crotch did not sound like a good way to stay hidden.

Percy was still wincing and whimpering silently in pain from the first time.

Footsteps where growing closer. The boys held their breath as they listened intently to it. THeir muscles where tense and eyes wide. Their pupils blew wide to try and see more in the inredible darkness. They could hear somehting dragging and shallow breathing near them. Lightning flashed in the sky and illuminated the area for a split second. JUst barely long enough to see the tall figure, dragging somehting that looked very much like a woman with blonde hair. Her leg was bent at a strange angle, like it was broken. She whimpered softly. She looked confused.

The boys froze. The creature dragging her stopped for a moment to look around. Its suit was slightly blood stained from what the booys could see. One of the black tentacles sprouting from its back had a gash on it, like whatever else it had fought besides them had put up a fight. Clearly, by the site of the young woman, it wasnt as effective as first thought. For a moment, both boys wondered whatever else that beast had captured and most likely killed for whatever purpose. Now they knew why this area was deserted. WHy the cars theyd passed briefly while wandering around before they first saw Slenderman looked like theyd been there for decades.

No one had been stupid enough to come back. If they lived through their first visit.

Now they felt queasy. They had to help that woman and whoever else that creature may have taken that was still alive. They couldnt just sit there, petrified while someone else who encountered him was murdered. Nico jumped straight up at the same time as percy, weapons raised.

Slenderman had already resumed walking by then. It was several feeet ahead, but stopped at the sound of their movement. It turned slowly, dropping the woman and leaving her there before advancing on the boys. This creature problably wasnt stupid, but it was definetely slow at moving its legs. If they could keep at a distance and away from its long arms or tentacles, and they could somehow find a way to kill it and get out without being killed themselves, everything would be just fine.

The likelyhood of that actually happening was about one million-trillion-gazillion to one. They wheren't exactly discouraged.

The first one to strike was Percy. He lept in, slashing and flailing wildly at the beast. It swatted his sword away with ease before knocking the boy aside. This time, Nico was the one who was scared. He could talk about a plan to defeat Slenderman, and talk Percy into carrying it out, but staring it in the face was enough to make him feel like shitting himself, and then curling into a little ball in the hole off to his right and staying there in the fetal position until he starved to death.

Sadly though, that wasn't an option. Percy could possibly be dead, and soncould that lady whom had just been dropped on her head. Nico swallowed his terror before diving on the Slenderman and slashing at it. He was a bit more organized about it than Pecy had been, but it didn't make a difference. The creature merely swatted him off.

The brunette landed in a heap next to his friend, both boys loosing consciousness.

Las their eyelids closed, the world around them faded. Senderman stood in front of them for a moment. It watched them curiously. The lag thing they saw was him, staring them down.

The boys last thought before complete blackness, was a mere expletive.

"Oh fuck..."

* * *

**A.N: CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON!**


End file.
